supersmashbrostourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Xiaoyu
How Xiaoyu entered the Tourney Xiaoyu was a junior at Kyoto International School. But lacking any particular goals, Xiaoyu grew tired of her everyday routine. One day, she received an anonymous e-mail warning her of Heihachi’s Smash Bros. intentions, and the dangers she faced. Though Xiaoyu replied to the e-mail in hopes of an answer, she didn't receive any further messages, except for an e-mail from Nintendo, saying that a Smash Bros. Tourney was being held. Xiaoyu grew excited and rushed for the Tourney. Classic Mode Intro Movie (Walk the Line) Ling Xiaoyu is at the mall with Alisa Bosconovitch, who says, "What a great day!" Xiaoyu agrees and says "I love shopping!". Just then, Astaroth shows up and says, "You and your stupid tricks, MAGGOT..." Alisa suggests, "Maybe we should stop for lunch!" Astaroth disagrees and says, "I'LL GRIND YOU INTO THE GROUND!" Xiaoyu says "I could go for some pizza!" Astaroth, now angry, yells, "Do not...give orders to me!" Xiaoyu says, "How about you, Alisa?" Alisa replies, "I'll take a slice too!" Astaroth declares, "A lowly god...does not have the right to own me!" and forces Alisa and Xiaoyu out of the mall and into the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Clouded Peak (Neutral) Xiaoyu pushes her opponent and says "Hmph!" while you hear a rocket launcher sound. X Marks the Spot (Side) While saying "I don't know what to tell you," Xiaoyu draws an "X" in the sky, and that "X" flies toward her opponent and does 50% damage if it hits. Phoenix Flight (Up) Xiaoyu performs a high jump. Double Map Sweep (Down) Xiaoyu performs two sweep kicks. Crusher (Hyper Smash) Xiaoyu charges her powers and yells "TRANSFERRED?!?!". She then pummels her opponent multiple times while saying "WAIT A SEC! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" until she gets tired out. Hyper Crusher (Final Smash) Xiaoyu gets infuriated and shouts "TRANSFERRED?!?!". She then continues on to pummel her opponent several times while yelling "WAIT A SEC! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!". She finishes her opponent by sending them flying into the upper Blast Line before she says "Well, that was easy...". Bonus Costume Unlike her Mishima High School classmate, Miharu, Xiaoyu posesses a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney, and it is based on her costume in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. To unlock this costume: #Clear Classic Mode with Xiaoyu. #Play 5 VS Mode matches with Xiaoyu. After meeting one of the requirements listed above, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Xiaoyu's Bonus Costume has been unlocked!". Victory Animations #Xiaoyu will be lying on the ground, sleeping. You can also hear her snoring. #Xiaoyu kicks high into the air twice and then falls on her butt. She says "Oh, that's gonna leave a mark..." to herself after falling down. #*Xiaoyu kicks high into the air twice and then falls on her butt. She says "EXPELLED?!" to her opponent after falling down. (Yoshi/Algol/Mario/Ibuki/M. Bison victories only) #Xiaoyu has her hands on her hips while saying "Why? You can't do that!". #*Xiaoyu has her hands on her hips while saying "Come on! You don't have to be so harsh about it!" to try and stop her enemies from being so evil. (Marvel Comics/Bowser/Astaroth victories only) #*Xiaoyu has her hands on her hips while saying "I'm not expelled!" in order to keep her old school. (Elysium victories only) #Xiaoyu performs a cartwheel kick, a crouching spin, and then she puts her fist in her palm, all while saying "That's 'cause you keep telling me not to hold back!". #*Xiaoyu performs a cartwheel kick, a crouching spin, and then she puts her fist in her palm, all while saying "Come on... You keep telling me not to hold back..." (Cassandra victories only) Trivia *On the game's box art, Xiaoyu wore her hair down. In the game itself, she wore her hair in pigtails. *Xiaoyu's costume from Tekken: Blood Vengeance returns as a Bonus Costume in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. This is also true with Ganryu, Jin, Nina, Kazuya, and Lee. *There is a mistake in Xiaoyu's On-Screen Appearance quote against Cassandra Alexandra, where she says "Using WHAT?! I'm not following!". She was supposed to say "Fix WHAT?! I'm not following!". *Xiaoyu pronounced Alisa's name as "Alissa" in Tekken: Blood Vengeance, and Alisa's name was pronounced like that in Super Smash Bros. Tourney as well by other characters, usually the announcer. Another thing to notice is that she also says her name like that during Team Battles, if Alisa is her teammate. *Xiaoyu says "PLEASE STOP!" in Tekken: Blood Vengeance before Heihachi, another Smash Bros. Tourney participant, attacks Shin Kamiya in order to stop everyone from fighting. She says that same line in Super Smash Bros. Tourney after being sent into a Star KO in order to stop her opponents from hurting her. *Xiaoyu says Kazuya's name in Tekken: Blood Vengeance and Super Smash Bros. Tourney at different times. **In Tekken: Blood Vengeance, she says his name (in a scared tone) after Kazuya made his entrance at Kyoto Castle, which also happens to be an unlockable Super Smash Bros. Tourney stage. **In Super Smash Bros. Tourney, she says his name (in the same tone as Tekken: Blood Vengeance) during Team Battles with Kazuya as Xiaoyu's teammate. *If Xiaoyu wins a Versus Mode match with Wolf, and she does her 2nd victory animation while Wolf does his 1st victory animation while fighting Yoshi, Algol, Mario, Ibuki, or M. Bison, their lines will sound like this: **Xiaoyu says, "EXPELLED?!". **Wolf says, "Weaklings, the bunch of you!". **When they are teamed up, they sound like they are saying, "EXPELLED?! ...the bunch of you!". *Xiaoyu is one of the only four characters to have a background sound besides their voice playing when someone is selected, in this case, it's a siren. The other characters that cause this to happen are Anna, Sgt. Byrd, and Mitsurugi. *Xiaoyu is the one of the six characters in the game to have two quotes on the Character Select Screen, one for her Normal Costume and one for her Bonus Costume. The other five characters are Talim, Cassandra, Seong Mi-na, Sophitia, and Viola. **Her Normal Costume quote on the Character Select Screen is "I have seven seconds left...", which is a Tekken: Blood Vengeance quote. **Her Bonus Costume quote on the Character Select Screen is "Principal, my but... WHO ARE YOU?!", another Tekken: Blood Vengeance quote. *Initially, Ganryu was going to be Xiaoyu's rival because he was very rude to her in Tekken: Blood Vengeance. Her rival has changed to Astaroth because he is an evil character, unlike Ganryu. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Tekken characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume